narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klient najgorszy z możliwych (tom)
Klient najgorszy z możliwych (最悪の依頼人, Saiaku no Irainin) jest 2. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 8 "Oblaliśmy, Teges Tamteges!" (だから不合格だってんだ!!, Dakara Fugōkaku Dattenda!!) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi informuje drużyną 7, że zdali. Kakashi aponta para os genin e diz para Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura que todos eles haviam falhado em capturar o sino porque eles não estavam fazendo um trabalho em equipe. Concluindo, falando que se eles estivessem trabalhando em equipe, eles poderiam ter conseguido capturar os sinos. Kakashi cita que o principal objetivo do teste era ver o trabalho em equipe deles, colocando o que não havia feito o trabalho na Academia de volta. Observando-se que eles não concluíram o teste, Kakashi decepciona-se e suas esperanças expiram-se, mas ele concorda em dar uma nova chance para eles após o almoço, desde que Sasuke e Sakura, que foram os últimos a serem capturados não deem qualquer alimento para Naruto. Quando Kakashi retira-se do local brevemente, Sasuke e Sakura desafiam suas ordens, dando para Naruto um pouco de seu almoço, observando que ele precisaria estar bem para ajudá-los no trabalho em equipe. Imediatamente, Kakashi aparece das árvores e informa-lhes que todos os três passaram, notando que eles haviam quebrado as regras para ajudar seus amigos e terem um trabalho em equipe perfeito. Rozdział 9 "Klient najgorszy z możliwych" (最悪の依頼人, Saiaku no Irainin) right|thumb|159px|Demoniczni Bracia łapią Kakashiego. Após o Time 7 concluir uma missão rank-D, sem nenhuma interferência, de encontrar um gato de rua, Naruto exige que o Terceiro Hokage atribua uma missão mais interessante e perigosa. O Terceiro concorda em atribuir uma missão e dar-lhes uma de rank-C, consistindo em escoltar um homem chamado Tazuna para sua casa no País das Ondas. Depois de deixar a vila, eles são atacados pelos pelos Irmãos Demônios, que rapidamente tentam matar Kakashi, depois movendo sua atenção para Naruto e os demais. Rozdział 10 "Druga ofiara" (2匹目, Nihikime) left|thumb|159px|Naruto składa obietnicę. Antes que os Irmãos Demônios matem Naruto, Sasuke aparece e para-os. Eles voltam sua atenção para Tazuna, e Sakura vem em sua defesa. Antes de os irmãos recuperem-se e efetuem um novo ataque, Kakashi aparece e neutraliza-os, citando que ele apenas fingiu-se de morto para que pudesse observar quem era o verdadeiro alvo. Notando que a missão de rank-C de escolta não será uma missão simples, Kakashi acha melhor ir para casa logo. Naruto, com raiva de si mesmo por ficar parado durante a situação, exige que irá completar a missão não importa o quão complicado ela possa tornar-se, jurando que nunca mais irá ficar parado em um ataque. Rozdział 11 "Zejście na brzeg!" (上陸…!!, Jōriku…!!) right|thumb|159px|Zabuza spotyka drużynę 7. Drużyna 7 zobowiązuje się do kontynuowania ochrony Tazuny. Ponieważ oni ryzykują życiem podczas misji, Tazuna wyjaśnia drużynie dlaczego skłamał. Kraj Fal wpadł pod kontrolę niejakiego Gatō, który doprowadził kraj do biedy w celu kontynuowania jego nielegalnej działalności importu i eksportu. Tazuna ma nadzieję, że budowa mostu połączy kraj Fal z lądem, a wtedy zostanie uwolniony od Gatō, który powstrzyma budowę jeśli Tazuna zginie. Również wyjawił, że zapłacił za misję rangi B, ponieważ nie mogli pozwolić sobie na rangę C. Gdy tylko docierają do kraju Fal to drużyna 7 zostaje zaatakowana przez Zabuzę Momochiego. Rozdział 12 "To koniec!" (終わりだ!!, Owari da!!) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi ujawnia swojego Sharingana. Wiedząc, że Zabuza będzie trudnym przeciwnikiem, Kakashi odkrywa swojego oko - Sharingana. Zamierzając pokonać słynnego "Kakashi z Sharinganem", Zabuza okrywa teren w gęstej mgle, aby mógł spróbować zabić Tazunę. Gdy Zabuza pojawia się w szeregach drużyny 7 i przygotowuje się do uderzenia Tazuny, Kakashi zatrzymuje go. Zabuza okazuje się być wodnym klonem, a drugi Zabuza szybko atakuje Kakashiego. Jednak Hatake okazuje się być wodnym klonem, który skorzystał z Sharingana do skopiowania techniki Momochiego. Rozdział 13 "To ninja!" (忍者だ!!, Ninja da!!) right|thumb|159px|Kakashi zostaje złapany w Suirō no Jutsu. Ponieważ Kakashi trzyma Zabuzę w punkcie noża, Zabuza ujawnia, że jest to po prostu inny wodnym klone,. Pojawia się prawdziwy Zabuza i kopie Kakashiego w pobliskie jezioro, gdzie łapie Kakashiego za pomocą swojej Suirō no Jutsu. Ponieważ musi pozostać z Kakashim, aby utrzymać więzienie, Zabuza tworzy kolejnego wodnego klona, by poradzić sobie z Tazuną i resztą Drużyny 7. Kakashi zaleca im ucieczkę, ale Naruto, pamiętając swoje wcześniejsze obietnicę, aby nie uciekać od trudnych sytuacji, atakuje wodnego klona. Rozdział 14 "Tajemny plan!" (秘策…!!, Hisaku…!!) Desafiando as ordens de Kakashi para correr, Naruto ataca o clone de água de Zabuza apesar de saber o quão perigoso é Zabuza. Ele cria vários clones das sombras para oprimir Zabuza, mas o clone de água derrotou todos facilmente. Como os clones foram derrotados, Naruto joga uma Fūma Shuriken para Sasuke. Sasuke lança a Shuriken no real Zabuza, ignorando o clone de água, Zabuza pega-la facilmente, mas percebe que há uma shuriken escondida na sombra da outra shuriken. Ele se esquiva, mas a segunda shuriken se transforma em Naruto. Rozdział 15 "Sharingan znów w akcji" (蘇る写輪眼!!, Yomigaeru Sharingan!!) left|thumb|159px|Zabuza zostaje zaatakowany. Zabuza é forçado a libertar Kakashi, a fim de evitar o ataque de Naruto. Enfurecido pelas ações de Naruto, Zabuza tenta atacá-lo, mas é interrompido por Kakashi. Kakashi parabeniza o Time 7 pelo seu sucesso e promete começar a puxar seu próprio peso. Zabuza ataca Kakashi com sua Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água, e Kakashi instantaneamente copia com seu Sharingan. Como as duas técnicas idênticas colidem, Zabuza prepara outro ataque, mas percebe que Kakashi está copiando tudo o que ele faz. Kakashi ataca Zabuza com sua própria Liberação de Água: Técnica da Grande Cachoeira, algo que Zabuza só tinha pensado em fazer. Após o ataque ser realizado Kakashi prepara-se para acabar com Zabuza, mas um menino mascarado bate-lhe, aparentando matar Zabuza. Rozdział 16 "Kim jesteś, do licha?!" (お前は誰だ!!, Omae wa Dare da!!) right|thumb|159px|Zamaskowany chłopak zabiera ciało Zabuzy. Kakashi verifica o pulso de Zabuza e, não sendo capaz de encontrar um, conclui que o menino mascarado o matou. Suspeitando que o menino é um Caçador Ninja de Kirigakure, Kakashi lhe permite fazer o que deseja, dizendo ao Time 7 que é o trabalho de um Caçador Ninja rastrear e eliminar Nukenin como Zabuza. Naruto está com raiva que alguém tão jovem poderia matar alguém tão perigoso como Zabuza, mas Kakashi lhe informa que é algo com que ele vai ter que se acostumar. O garoto leva o corpo de Zabuza e Kakashi entra em colapso, estando esgotado pelo excesso de uso de seu Sharingan. Ele é levado para a casa de Tazuna para descansar. Enquanto isso, o menino revive Zabuza, tendo apenas fingido matá-lo para salvá-lo de Kakashi. Rozdział 17 "Przygotowania do walki!" (闘いの準備!!, Tatakai no Junbi!!) Kakashi, suspeitando sobre a forma que a batalha com Zabuza acabou, diz ao Time 7 que Zabuza ainda pode estar vivo como um Caçador Ninja não costumam ter um corpo em outro lugar quando o destroem. O menino mascarado não fez só isso, mas "matou" Zabuza com o Senbon, uma escolha incomum de arma, provavelmente o menino havia ido para salvar Zabuza, colocando-o em um estado que parecia com que ele estivesse morto temporariamente. No caso, ele está certo, Kakashi decide começar a treinar o Time 7 para melhorar o seu controle de chakra para outro encontro com Zabuza. Cytat "Pewnego dnia dzwoni do mnie moja krewna i zaczyna się na mnie wyżywać. Wiecie o co się wkurzyła? O rysunek z okładki pierwszego tomu, ten który był w miejscu u góry. Gdy zobaczyła, że wcinam na nim ramen, zadzwoniła i krzyczy: "Znowu jesz ten ramen, ile można?! Jak byłeś u nas ostatnio to też wypytywałeś się o niego, mimo tych wszystkich smakołyków, które przygotowałam. Masz jeść dużo warzyw, a nie te zupy z proszku!"... Ciociu! Ja wciągam warzywa jak szalony, pożeram ich tony! Ps: Ostatnio pojawił się nowy smak (wiecie czego) - curry z dodatkiem sera." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2000 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura zdają egzamin u Kakashiego i zostają Geninami, czyli praktykantami ninja, z miejsca otrzymują trudne zadanie do wypełnienia! Mają ochraniać słynnego budowniczego mostów, Tazunę. Gdy wyruszają w drogę, natychmiast pojawia się złowrogi cień emanujący morderczymi zamiarami... Kategoria:Tomy